I Would Never Break A Promise
by His Lil' Half-Blood Princess
Summary: Sequel to "Loyalty For Life". The guilt of his promise to kill the Headmaster is a heavy burden for Severus Snape- even though Albus wants him to do it. Minerva notices something is wrong and Severus asks for a little advice. NO ROMANCE!


**I Would Never Break A Promise**

_Sequel to _Loyalty For Life.

_Long time no posts! I've missed this place..._

After that meeting with Dumbledore, Severus became much more quiet and reserved. He barely said a civil word to Wormtail anymore and spent most of his time with a bottle of beer in his hand. Books, newspapers, and lesson plans lay abandoned on his bedroom floor to gather dust. He lived on beer, coffee, and cigarettes and did nothing but sit in his chair and look out the window, lost in his thoughts.

How could he do this? How could he kill the person who gave him so much life, so much freedom? He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

The Headmaster had said it would be sometime during the school year. When? In September? December? March? He didn't think he would ever be ready. But he couldn't break his promise and unless the curse killed the Headmaster during the school year, there would be no way out of it.

He would think of all of those things over and over, like a broken record, as he smoked a cigarette over a cup of coffee and looked out the window.

**XxXxX**

"With the war raging in the way it has been," Slughorn continued at dinner that evening "I'm surprised half of our students haven't been taken out of school yet."

"It's safer at Hogwarts and any sensible parent would see that," said Professor Sprout, a bit coldly.

"You must understand a mother's thinking, Pomona," Dumbledore said. "They want to keep the family together. It gives them peace of mind and makes them feel more secure. However, you are right. Hogwarts is much safer."

"With all of the security we have, especially the new additions, we should keep all of Britain here!" Minerva said, taking a sip of firewhiskey.

There were a few chuckles from around the table. "That's not a bad idea," muttered Sinistra. "But no where is completely safe."

"She's right," Flitwick squeaked. "We must always be alert."

"How many Aurors will be here, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Three to five at a time," Dumbledore said, swallowing his food. "Death Eaters are constantly trying enter Hogwarts. We have many of their most wanted targets under our roof."

"Indeed!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Mr. Harry Potter, the Chosen One. Such a remarkable child."

Minerva glanced over at Severus, expecting him to snort or smirk or make a comment. But he did nothing and continued staring into his soup, which hadn't been touched.

"Do you really think the Death Eaters could get Harry from inside Hogwarts?" asked Charity Burbage.

"There's always a possibility," Dumbledore said. "But we are going to prevent that as best as we can. And if a time does come that the Death Eaters make it into the school, we will be prepared to fight."

"Yes!" Flitwick cheered. "We will not give up without a battle!"

"Hear, hear!" said Pomona. Slughorn looked a little nervous at the thought.

"I feel terrible for the parents of those first years- they must be terrified at the thought of their defenseless children going off to school for ten months during all of this," Sinistra said, sighing. "It must be a bit more than frightening."

"They're in good hands here," Dumbledore said with a smile.

They fell into a silence until Charity said, "I wonder what it's like to actually _be _a Death Eater through all of this."

A few eyes glanced towards the new Defense teacher, but he said nothing and looked no where but into his bowl.

"Well, Charity," Dumbledore said slowly, after the pause. "Many Death Eaters joined Lord Voldemort either by force or out of desperation. How many actually share his views, I do not know. But it must be very hard indeed. It is a lifetime job. And it's a very difficult one." He glanced at Severus, but he moved not a muscle and he was a bit concerned.

"It amazes me how many people join him," Minerva said.

"Well, we are all pressured to take a side," said Pomona.

"And some choose the wrong one," said Flitwick.

"What say you, Severus?" Slughorn boomed. Severus looked up. "You've been rather quiet this mealtime. You usually give your two cents. What's ailing you, boy?"

There was a small pause. "Nothing," Severus said. "I'm fine."

"Are you quite sure?" Minerva asked. "You haven't eaten a morsel."

"I'm quite sure, thank you," Severus said a bit briskly.

"But Severus-"

"If I am to be interrogated, I have no desire to remain here any longer." He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore had an urge to go after him, but he knew the boy needed to be alone. And if he wanted company, he would want anybody but himself.

"What is wrong with him lately?" Minerva snapped.

"It's nothing new. He's always so rude," Pomona sniffed.

"Now, Pomona, don't be so harsh on him. He's going through a tough time." Dumbledore said gently.

"But he's not like this..." Minerva said. "He said absolutely nothing when Horace mentioned how wonderful Harry is. There's something wrong... I'll be back." Minerva stood up and followed the same route Severus had just taken out of the Great Hall.

She reached the dungeons to find the door wide open and the smell of cigarette smoke coming out of the dark room. She gave a small cough, then knocked on the door frame. "Severus? Can I come in?"

There was no reply, so she walked inside. "Severus?" she repeated. It was hard to find a man dressed clad in black in the darkest room of the school. But there he was, sitting in a chair by the window, puffing smoke. There was a cup of coffee resting on the window sill.

"What do you want?" he snapped, rudely.

Minerva ignored his rudeness. "I didn't know you were a smoker."

"You learn something new everyday."

"How long have you smoked?"

"About three weeks," he said nonchalantly. "I used to smoke before, but I stopped."

"You should stop again.

"I think not."

"You would rather die a premature death?"

He sighed and turned to face her. "We're at war, Minerva. All of us are at a risk of dying prematurely."

He made a point. She made a gesture half way between a shrug and a nod. He turned to look out the window again.

"Something's wrong with you," she said quietly.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"No. You've been spending all this time locked up down here and when you do come upstairs, by Albus's will, no doubt, you barely say two words put together."

"If you must know, I'm working on my lesson plans," he lied, giving a tiny cough. The smoke was making his head hurt, so put out the cigarette and tossed into the corner of the room, where it landed next to many more of its kind.

"No, you're not. I was helping Albus with some paperwork yesterday and he said that all of the teachers gave in their lesson plans a week ago." She stood up and walked closer to the younger man, who would not make eye contact. "Please tell me, Severus. I can help you."

He swallowed hard. "No, you can't."

"So there _is _something wrong!" she said triumphantly.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing _happened."_

"But what's wrong then?" she asked and concern touched her voice. he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you-"

"No, I can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't."

Minerva sighed and tutted. "Oh,Severus, if only you opened up. You would have a much easier life." She patted his arm. "I'll leave you be." She turned to walk away.

"Minerva?"

She turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"If you made a promise... a promise that you would do something... would you break it? In any circumstance?"

Minerva stopped to think. If she was to be completely honest with herself and with him, she would say yes. But here he was, asking her for advice. Would saying yes make him do something (or not do something) that they would both regret? She couldn't take that chance.

"No. I would never break a promise."

There was a silence and Severus nodded slowly. "That's all I wanted to know. Thank you."

She gave a small smile. "You're very welcome." And she left his office.

Months later, on the night of her best friend's murder, Minerva McGonagall sat in Albus Dumbledore's office. Was this what Severus had promised to do? Promised Voldemort that he would kill Voldemort?

She felt that it was her fault.

But another year would pass and the young man whom she had given advice to nearly two years prior was murdered and his true intentions revealed. And anyone who would look at all the promises he made would see that none were broken. And nobody was nearly as proud as Minerva.


End file.
